kissing in the rain
by Ten-Faced
Summary: but first, let's go puddle-jumping. - Big Al/Sweet Ann, university setting.


All day long, the sky had been clouding, gray bunches gathering and shutting out the blue until the night fell faster than it should have on a summer's day.

When the darkness was full, the skies ripped open as if a signal had been given. Some kind of dam in the clouds had been released, and now there was enough water coming down to fill three oceans.

He jumped out to test the waters, and found that he might as well have been standing under a fire hose, from the amount of water that fell onto him. In their very own, small but powerful flash flood, puddles formed in the area just outside of the residence area.

It was glorious.

Laughing, Al ran up the three flights of stairs and down the hall, ignoring the looks and double takes he received from people taking refuge from the storm outside.

He only stopped his running when he was standing just outside of Ann's door. She, along with her roommate and some friends, happened to be clustered around a computer. Probably watching a movie, and a comedy if Avanna's laughing was anything to judge by.

All five girls stared with wide eyes at his appearance as they took in his drenched and barefoot state. At the light blue dress shirt that was transparent and plastered to him like a second skin, like the tan pants that were a darker brown now, at the hair that wept water onto his face.

A moment later, though, _her_ face lit up, and that made up for everything that needed to be made up for.

He made a 'come here' gesture at all of them, though his eyes stayed focused only on Ann. "It's raining," he said, pointing out the obvious. They saw that all-too well out of their own window. "And I found the perfect spot for puddle-jumping."

That was enough to get her leaping out of her spot in the middle of the cluster. Behind her, Sonika made to get up as well, but both Avanna and Miriam yanked her down. Prima waved at him to go.

He didn't need an invitation. Ann right behind him, he sped down the hall and down the flights of stairs, stepping in the wet footprints he had left earlier on when he had run up the stairs and burst out of the door before heading with clear direction to the puddle that had formed in the flash flood.

It was still gloriously raining cats and dogs. A flash of lightning lit up the darkness, and eight seconds later the rumble of thunder followed.

Whooping, he jumped right into a puddle that was big enough to be a pond. Behind him, she kicked off her shoes and peeled off the socks that had already been dampened significantly, not caring about either one's state. With a shout of laughter, she jumped and ran through the puddle, giggling and raising her arms to the raining skies.

His vision was blurred, from both the heavy torrent of rain and the water constantly running down into his eyes, but he grinned and whooped hoarsely again as she twirled and laughed. He held out his hands, cupped together for a moment and in an instant, water was pooling in their hold. He splashed them directly into her face when she danced into his direction.

It didn't make a lick of difference in the downpour. Her laughter only doubled, and it was only a part of the melody that wove into the back-up of the millions of raindrops, and the interludes of thunder.

Far too soon, though, the rain decreased until his vision was clear again. Ann's laughter died out as the background music of the raindrop machine gunfire died down, and she lowered her outstretched arms.

Her smile stayed on her face, though, and drenched as it was, framed with locks of hair plastered with rainwater, it was all so stunningly lovely.

Impulsively, before the last remnants of the flash flood could die out, he reached out and kissed her, quickly.

She laughed again, a bit more breathlessly than before. "It's been a long time since it rained like this," she said.

"It has," he agreed, picking up her tennis shoes and handing it to her, careful to not get the socks inside wetter than they already were.

Ann took them, and then dropped them, apparently not caring that they fell straight into the puddle they'd been jumping in joyously. She reached out, and while wrapping her drenched arms around his soaking body, kissed him harder.

The rain still came down in lighthearted sprinkles for a long time, and for just as long they stayed there.

* * *

AN: Then they caught a cold. *shot*

Based on a real story. Only, in this case, Sonika (a friend and I) _did_ go and interrupt a happy couple on their puddle jumping date. It was still fun.

I need more Engloid fics.


End file.
